A Demons Heart
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Nina has a very important question to ask Ben, but she fears what his reaction may be. When she puts her heart on the line will her dream come true or will her relationship with Ben come crumbling down and shatter?


**Title: A Demons Heart  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Nina/Ben  
Summary: Nina has a very important question to ask Ben, but she fears what his reaction may be. When she puts her heart on the line will her dream come true or will her relationship with Ben come crumbling down shatter?  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Reaper, though if I did it would still be on tv.**

Being alive for as long as I have, there really is not much I haven't seen or done before considering the fact I am a demon, a fallen angel, and sort of bounty hunter designed to kill all of the offspring of Satan. If you take a look at my past there probably wasn't one thing you could point out that I have never done, but since I knew myself better than anyone else, I could name a few things I have yet to do in my extremely long life that I really wanted to try at least once and on the top of that list was to get married and have a family of my own. In the past that wasn't really something I wanted, but then I met Ben and everything changed. It's all I ever thought about lately and yet I had no idea how to broach the subject with my boyfriend.

There was no doubt in my mind that Ben loved me, I mean he was willing to give up his family for me and he loved his family more than anything else other than me I mean. Still, just because he loved me it did not mean he wanted to take our relationship to to the next level right now, or ever for that matter. For all I knew he wouldn't want to be shackled to a demon for the rest of his life. Dating a demon was different than marrying one and Ben may not be ready for that. It takes a lot to make a marriage between a demon and human work more than just a simple relationship. There is the fact I am basically immortal and he is not. As much as I hated to think about it, one day Ben would do and I would go on existing. When he was an old man and I still looked as I do now, there was high probability that he may end up resenting me and I am not sure that is something I could deal with. I was already hated because of what I happened to be, but being hated by someone I am in love with? I think that would destroy me.

There was also the matter of children. I could get pregnant by a human, but any children we had together would be half demon. Of course they would also be half human, but there is a chance they may end up with demon powers and that is added pressure considering raising a human baby is hard enough and if you add demon qualities on top of that it is nearly impossible. Ben would be a wonderful father, I had no doubt about that in my mind, and yet I had this fear he may not be able to handle the challenge. Yes, Ben was a great man, but sometimes he could be way to nice for his own good. I am not sure he would be able to handle any child we may have when they reached the rebellious years. Demon teenagers were much harder to deal with than human teenagers, they make human teenagers who had a rebellious streak seem like angels, no pun intended.

Rolling over in bed I smiled at my still sleeping boyfriend. He looked so innocent when he slept and when he was awake for that matter. Ben was the exact opposite of me in every way imaginable and I think that may be why I loved him so much in the first place; he made me want to be a better woman, a better demon. Ben was good for me and yet did that mean I wasn't good for him? Would it be better if I let him go so that he could find a nice normal girl to date and eventually marry and start a family with? If I truly loved him I should be able to let him go right? I suppose it was my selfish nature to keep him with me for as long as I could. This may sound strange, but in my personal opinion he was like my own little taste of heaven and I needed that; I needed him. With this thought in mind i knew what I had to do. I needed to ask the question which was weighing heavily on my mind before I lost the courage to do so.

"Ben?" I called out softly before nudging his shoulder gently. "Sweetie are you awake? I need to talk to you."

My boyfriend yawned and stretched his arms high above his head before smiling at me softly. "Hey baby, I was having the best dream about the two of us on a beach somewhere and it got me thinking that we should take a vacation just the two of us. Sam can handle any souls with the help of Andy, Sock, and Tony. Things have been pretty quiet lately and since it most likely won't last, we should take the chance to get away for little bit while we still can. What do you think about that?"

I smiled knowing this was the perfect time to bring up what had been on my mind. "That sounds perfect honey and it reminds me of something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked while wrapping his arm around my waist. He had always been affectionate and his love of cuddling had transferred partly to me. I had never been in to cuddling much before, but now I could not seem to get enough of it. "Is something wrong baby?"

"Not at all." I reassured before taking a deep breathe to calm my nerves. "I have been thinking a lot lately about us and with everything that has been going on, it made me realize how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Being with you has made me realize that I want to be with you forever and start a family with you. I know we have had to deal with our share of hardships and the fact that I basically kidnapped you and forced you to date me, but no what we have to face we deal with it because together we are at our strongest. What I am trying to say is that I love you Ben and I can't imagine my life without you. I have wanted to ask you this for a while now, but never had the courage to do. I know that I should have done this in a more romantic setting and I had planned to do just that, but as I was watching you sleep I knew right now would be the perfect time. Ben, will you marry me?"

For a moment there was only silence and with each second that passed I felt myself growing even more nervous of what his answer would be. What if I had been right about him not wanting to go to the next level. I might have ruined our relationship by asking him to marry me. I should have left well enough alone because things may not have been perfect, at least we had been happy together and that was better than nothing.

After a moment he looked up at me and I was unable to read his expression which made even more anxious since usually I could read the expressions on his face better than a librarian could read the pages of a book. "Who told you? It was Sam wasn't it? No, I bet it was Sock, he never could keep a secret."

Confusion caused me to frown slightly. What on earth was he talking about? "Babe, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"You mean you really don't know?" He questioned furrowing his thick eyebrows together. "So basically I just ruined my surprise didn't I? Man, I am always doing something like that. I had this great evening all planned where I was going to propose, but I screwed it all up and now-"

I was quick to cut him off with a kiss as happiness filled my heart. Ben was the only person who could make me feel this way and there would never be another. My human was the only person meant for me. Ben had made me realize that all the relationships of my past with bad boys had been me trying to punish myself for my sins. I didn't believe that I was good enough and without really meaning to I had punished myself until Ben made me see that I was worth something. Everyone made mistakes and I was trying to make up for everything i had ever done wrong. With Ben by my side I could do almost anything. I had no need for a bad boy when I had found the ultimate good guy. When I had kissed Sam, well that made me realize how much I loved Ben, he was my everything.

Once I had kissed him I pulled back and set my hand against his cheek. "You were going to ask me to marry you? Oh babe, you are the sweetest guy ever and of course my answer is going to be yes. Yes Ben, yes I will marry you. With the upcoming war with the devil we need to take as much happiness as we can and you are what makes me happy. When we win this war it will be because you gave me something worth fighting for. I love you babe, I love you more than you will ever know. I would have gotten you a ring, but in the demon world our rings are made of hell fire and it would have melted your hand. Don't worry though, I am going to get you a ring soon, but all I ask is that you don't ask me where I get it because I am pretty you won't want to know the answer."

"Agreed." He stated before pressing his lips to mine once more. "I hope that you don't have any plans today because I think that we need to tell everyone else so we can all go out and celebrate. I can't wait to introduce you as my wifey. I honestly and truly do love you Nina."

The End!

**AN: This was my first ever Reaper story and I know it wasn't the greatest, but this is my first time writing any of the characters and I was tired when I wrote it, but I knew that I would be unable to sleep until I did and so here it is. I have been having a Reaper marathon and I love Nina and Ben as a couple so I wrote this. I may write more stories in the future for this fandom though I am not sure. I do hope that you all liked this story and I am sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
